Yin-Yang
by Michelle.Wjes
Summary: Tu igual o tu complento... Lo que buscas o no has encontrado... Lo que anhelas o lo que siempre has tenido. De lo que no puedes separarte aunque lo desees. Fic participante en el Reto Especial de Aniversario: "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años. Meta: 14 drabbles de distintas parejas, aunque no todas sean historias de amor.
1. Anhelo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _"Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

 **Yin yang**

 **delante o detrás**  
 **los que se buscan pero no se encuentran**

* * *

 **DRACO & HARRY**

* * *

El silencio es casi absoluto, tanto que parece sospechoso. Los jardines, el lago, el bosque, todo se ha quedado estático por un momento. Ni siquiera hay viento que se lleve tus pensamientos, sólo el frío, que asciende cómo si fuera bruma, escalando la torre de Gryffindor, de la cual penden tus pies descalzos, los cuales han dejado de sentirse ya…

Están fríos y pesados, pero no más que tu corazón. Resulta gracioso cómo las cosas no mejoraron cómo esperabas tras la muerte de Voldemort. Las circunstancias te han convertido en alguien que no estás seguro desear ser… Ahora eres más que nunca una figura, un mito y como tal eres tratado. A pesar de encontrarte siempre rodeado de otras personas, te sientes más alienado que nunca. Tu soledad te asfixia.

Y finalmente está él… Siempre había sido parte de tu mundo, pero ahora todo es tan confuso, algo te faltaba. Para las circunstancias salió bien librado, pero lo observas caminar cual autómata, apagado, acorralado. Con su mirada unas veces acorralada, otras vacía. No entendías por qué, pero deseabas tomar su rostro y decirle que todo estaría bien, abrazarlo, protegerlo, aferrarte a él…Tal vez si el fuego dentro de él regresaba, lo haría también el tuyo…

Sabes que tu deseo resulta algo imposible y remoto, como las estrellas que observas, sin saber que al mismo tiempo, en la torre de astronomía hay otro que también suspira al observarlas, por que también se siente convertido en un símbolo, alienado, asfixiado, confundido y frío… Por que se le cristalizan los ojos al verte, justo como tú lo ves a él: desesperado, roto y vacío. También desearía buscar en tí el calor que ha perdido.


	2. Idénticos

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

 **Yin yang**  
 **bastos o espadas**  
 **palos opuestos en una baraja**

* * *

 **DRACO & LUNA**

* * *

—¡Pansy, qué agradable sorpresa! Finalmente nos has brindado el honor de tu presencia

—Si hubieras escogido un lugar más civilizado o accesible para vivir, tal vez lo hubiera hecho.

—Si, claro… Y el hecho de la persona con la cual decidí formar una familia no tiene nada que ver con eso.

—Querido, jamás entenderé por completo la razón que te llevó a desposar a _Loony_. Y por cariño a ti la he llegado a tolerar —rodó los ojos mientras exclamaba con un suspiro —pero seguir sus locuras mudándote en medio de la nada y en esta no se si pueda llamarse "residencia" tan peculiar, está fuera de mi alcance.

Miré al fondo de la propiedad, a lo lejos se veía Luna, con su cabello revuelto y sus overol remangado mientras arreglaba su pequeño huerto, como si sintiere mi presencia dejó de cantar, nos saludó agitando su sombrero e irremediablemente una sonrisa inundó mis labios.

Una pequeña figura cruzó el jardín a trompicones, con toda la velocidad que podían sus piernitas hasta estamparse con mi rodilla, lo tomé en brazos y le besé el rostro mientras él se desternillaba de la risa

—¡Por Salazar! Es cómo si te viera a los 3 años — efectivamente, su cabello era rubio platinado, su piel casi era transparente y sus ojos plateados no albergaban veta alguna de otro color — Creo que te habeís casado con esta chica para asegurar que tu progenie fuera un calco de tí, he de admitir que la chica tiene los genes adecuados —pero en sus mejillas rosadas había una sonrisa permanente y en sus ojos una paz y jovialidad que no recuerdo jamás haber observado en los míos.

—No, claro que no, no podríamos ser más diferentes— entre más risas acuné a mi hijo en mi pecho—Veo tanto de Luna en él.

—Deberás enumerarlas, ya que no veo cuáles.

—Para empezar el corazón.


	3. Paris

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

 **Yin yang**  
 **vienen y van**  
 **líneas paralelas que nunca se cruzan**

* * *

 **LUNA & HARRY**

* * *

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre el adoquinado haciendo desaparecer la ola de calor y el ambiente se enturbiaba, no sabías si era por lo copioso de la lluvia o por el vapor que emanaba de la tierra.

Continuaba sin amainar la lluvia a tal punto,que incluso en esta hermosa ciudad no había alguien cuerdo cómo para aventurarse a caminar con este clima además de él, recorría las observando cómo la luz de los faros se distorsionaba y sus ideas se disolvían con el sonido de la lluvia.

Caminó hasta el el jardín que se encontraba a la derecha de la calle por la cual transitaba para darse cuenta que efectivamente no había nadie cuerdo caminando bajo esa lluvia.

Ya que a la orilla del mismo se encontraba una pequeña chica de rubios cabellos…

—¿buscando plimps de agua dulce Luna?

— buscando la versión real de una pintura antigua… Una antigua pintada por un muggle.

—Buscando magia en objetos ordinarios…

—Tienen magia los objetos ordinarios, sólo no la que acostumbramos…

—París no tiene nada de ordinario… ¿Así que regresamos al mundo muggle a buscar rodearnos de magia?

—Te lo había dicho, las cosas tienden a regresar a nosotros al final —Una risa un poco ácida surgió de su pecho, se colocó detrás de ella mientras la abrazaba.

—Pude haber sido tan feliz contigo…

—Aún podemos serlo Harry, siempre estaré para tí—él sonrió mientras escondía su rostro entre sus mojados cabellos —Siempre seremos amigos— su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente. Efectivamente Luna tenía tenía razón, las cosas sí regresaban a nosotros, pero a veces de maneras que no imaginábamos.


	4. quaffle de la discordia

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: **"Almas gemelas"** del foro **"Hogwarts a través de los años"**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

 **Yin yang**  
 **Eva y Adán**  
 **desequilibrio por una manzana**

* * *

Casi me había parecido un chiste cuando ví como se intentaba mantener en el anonimato dentro de los aspirantes en el partido de Quidditch, no es que yo tuviera prejuicios, digo… Había sido el buscador más joven en la escuela, además de no tener contacto con el mundo mágico o el uso de una escoba (además de barrer un mes antes). Pero este era otro dilema, ya que no estaba tan seguro, que si pasaba algo malo, también mi integridad peligraría.

Me froté las sienes y me aproximé mientras el resto de dispersaba para el inicio de las pruebas.

—¿así que aplicas para el puesto de golpeador?

—No creo que sea una buena idea… Te pueden hacer daño… ¿y si lo intentas el próximo año, o en otra posición?

—Yo creo que no, ¿no crees que sea capaz de hacerlo?

—No es eso… sólo…

—Puedo hacer todo lo que tu haces, incluso mejor que tú…

—Que las cosas no son así…

—Creo que tienes miedo — me empujó hacia atrás, haciéndome tropezar con parte del equipo que se encontraba a mis espaldas… El resto del equipo nos miraba con expectación, mientras a toda velocidad se colocaba el equipo y se enfilaba en la parte contraria.

Dimos unas cuantas vueltas como reconocimiento, Angelina me lanzó la quaffle, me dirigí prestamente hacia el otro lado del campo, cuando otro jugador me bloqueó el paso, zig-zagué para alejarme, pero me iba acorralando contra las gradas, bloqueándome la posibilidad de pasar la pelota a otro jugador, aceleré para poder librarme sin estrellarnos contra la valla, pero pegó su cuerpo con la escoba, incluso sacándome unos centímetros de ventaja.

De golpe detuve la escoba y ascendí de manera vertiginosa, había quedado atrás, no lograba observar alguno de mis compañeros, pero a lo lejos observé a Seamus, así que le dí un pase largo, mientras recuperaba el aliento después de haberme librado de esa molestia. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando el pase fue interceptado por y se dirigía a toda velocidad por un área semivacía del campo hasta anotar un tanto venciendo a Ron.

El resto de las pruebas ya no estuvo a mis espaldas, si no anotando tanto tras tanto, emparejé mi escoba a su lado mientras volaba con la quaffle.

— Sabes que no con esto no me demuestras ninguna cualidad como golpeador

Paró en seco lanzó en vertical la quaffle, golpeándola con la protección del antebrazo, la misma salió disparada golpeando a Seamus del otro lado de la cancha, que estaba a punto de realizar una anotación, me quedé impávido con su fuerza y precisión, se retiró su casco y sacudió su roja cabellera

—Resulta inverosímil que creyeras que iba a actuar cómo una princesa después de crecer con 6 hermanos.

Entre confundido y humillado, empecé a ordenar mis pensamientos mientras la observaba descender.

* * *

 **GINNY & HARRY**

* * *

Me chocan las parejas cannon del mundo de JK Rowling, pero que puedo decir... la idea loca me rondaba por la cabeza de una Ginny aún más intrépida, voluntariosa, por no decir cabezota que Harry. Espero que no los haya dormido por la extensión del fic (469 palabras según word)

Saludos lectores del Potterverso


	5. reflejo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

Bien mal  
madera o metal  
puntos de vista que no se preguntan

* * *

 **LUNA & GINNY**

* * *

Por tercera vez en la semana se habían inundado mis ojos de lágrimas, había sentido un nudo en mi garganta y mi magia ebullendo a mi alrededor, decidí huir del comedor antes de cometer una imprudencia.

Tan presta a las lágrimas la vastedad de los terrenos de Hogwarts me parecía insuficiente para esconderme, de las cotillas de mis compañeras de habitación, de mis hermanos, de Harry… Algo que debía hacerme parecer más empoderada, más interesante, me había llegado a sentirme patética y envuelta en una situación que no estaba segura querer llegar.

Sentándome a la orilla del lago al cobijo de un árbol su extensión y calma fuera de darme paz me hacían sentir desamparada, perdida e irremediablemente las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

—A veces uno se puede sentir insignificante ante el lago— y dio en el clavo, justo esa era la palabra con la cual se sentía descrita in-sig-ni-fi-can-te, ahora las lágrimas corrían raudas, lo cual hizo que Luna bajase del árbol hasta colocarse a mi lado, hundí mi rostro en su cuello dando rienda suelta a mi desesperación.

—Ohhh… ya veo—Continuó Luna, pasó su brazo por mi espalda y con el otro empezó a acariciar mi cabello hasta que me fui calmando — Al estar ellos tan confundidos, no creo que pudieran vislumbrarte por completo. Me gustaría que pudieras verte a través de mis ojos, verías a alguien cálida, poderosa, intrépida, hermosa , graciosa y leal. Si supieran lo que tienen en sus manos, jamás te dejarían ir…

Depositó un beso en mi frente, aquel vacío fue cambiando por una cálida sensación en mi pecho con cada respiración, cuando por fin logré enfrentar su mirada, me encontré reflejada en unos ojos que lograban ver lo mejor de mí. Deposité un suave beso en su mejilla mientras volvía a descansar en su hombro, me sentía segura y querida. Lo que había estado buscando siempre se había encontrado a mi lado.


	6. laberinto

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

 **Yin yang  
salir o entrar  
de un laberinto lleno de puertas**

* * *

 **LUNA & NEWT SCAMANDER**

* * *

Mi infancia nunca estuvo dentro de los límites de lo convencional, incluso para estar en una comunidad mágica. Lo que jamás imagine, fué que en algún momento yo sería el normal de la familia. Y las reuniones familiares, que podía decir…

— Tal vez debimos de reparar esa cerca inmediatamente

—Luna… El problema no era la cerca, hubieran pasado los barrotes a pesar de todo.

—Creo que si hacemos una laca con jugo de ciruelas dirigibles y baba de troll.

—Tendríamos algo repulsivo y que además vuela, de ningún modo serviría como barrera para los Lethifold.

—Pudiéramos sembrar _Hedera frigus en su base para mantenerlos alejados y contenidos._

—Si es que no mueren primero.

La última frase proveniente de la sala que había escuchado de su conversación me heló la sangre y tuve que correr hacia ellos.

—Papá… ¿eso quiere decir que no tienes a esos animales en los maletines?

—¡Por su puesto que no! Se comerían a los otros, digo a falta de alimento humano, los dejé en el jardín, no te preocupes por los vecinos está la barrera mágica que delimita la propiedad.

—¿El jardín?¡Donde están jugando los gemelos! ¡Luna!— Me miró con extrañeza, mientras corría despavorido a la parte trasera de la casa no logrando verlos a primera vista mi corazón paró en seco hasta que ví un conejo luminoso que salía del huerto y daba de tumbos a mi alrededor con mi par de engendros que a su vez eran perseguidos por un patronus en forma de gato.

Mientras los cuatro se arremolinaban entre mis piernas lo único que pude hacer es masajearme las sienes y exclamar —¡Dios los cría y ellos se juntan!—un día de estos entre mi padre y mi esposa me iban a infartar.

* * *

A los que estén leyendo este fic pido su paciencia y comprensión ya que me encuento completamente fuera de mi zona de comfort, al escribir del Canon los Scamander, jajajaja saludos


	7. brillo

_Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Almas gemelas" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"_

 _Disclaimer: Yo nada tengo y nada soy… Harry Potter y el potterverso (así como sus millones) pertenecen a JK Rowling, lo único que hago yo es jugar con sus personajes un rato para diversión mía y tortura de otros._

* * *

cómo vas cómo lo ves  
si tu cabeza y la mía viven paisajes distintos

* * *

BLAISE & PANSY

* * *

Desde corta edad Blaise había mostrado un particular gusto por las cosas bonitas y brillantes, como los collares de su madre, las flores del invernadero, las esferas que adornaban el árbol de Navidad, los candelabros del salón de su casa y por su puesto la mansión Malfoy.

Tenía la suerte de que los Malfoy llevaban excelentes relaciones con su familia lo cual le hacía pasar largas horas de juego con su heredero, las cuales trataba de llevar a cabo el mayor tiempo posible bajo los vitrales, le encantaba cómo todo se veía mágico y colorido de bajo de los mismos…

Y justo al subir a las habitaciones de Draco bajo los vitrales la vió, una pequeña de negros cabellos dando vueltas y riendo bajo el vitral mientras los colores se reflejaban de manera cambiante sobre su pelo, podría perderse en su blanca piel, iridiscente…

Sin poderlo remediar atrapó a la pequeña con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Quítate, que no sabes que voy a ser la novia de Draco— mientras le daba un empellón que lo mandaba al suelo, Blasie entrecerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño, era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida y lo quería.

—Ya veremos —comentó en un susurro, mientras se alejaba de la niña con los brazos en jarras.


End file.
